The present invention relates to a lamp assembly which is disposed in a socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp assembly which has at least a break display lamp.
A conventional breaker device is often disposed in a conventional socket. However, the conventional socket does not have a break display lamp to show a current overloading.